medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callofduty4
Great! Great work! Text now appears as black, and is soooooo much easier to read. Thanks again. Also, when the game comes out, we may need you to make/modify a character infobox, so don't just abandon this wiki yet! HeatedpeteTalk? 16:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Your a sysop now and PGB was an admin before all this sock puppet stuff happened but since then he has had all rights removed, but not banned. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 01:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sigh, don't even think about that. Yuri was never really on Battlefield wiki or I never noticed him I just gave everyone admin rights to form a base, and if any of them abused power they would be demoted. CruzDude {Talk} { } 01:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Character infobox Does the wiki have one? YuriKaslov 00:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please. YuriKaslov 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, would you mind adding a level infobox template? YuriKaslov 00:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. YuriKaslov 00:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Template: Map infobox I've created a infobox for multiplayer maps (using the code from the BF wiki), but could you change the formatting so that it fits with the rest of the infoboxes? Heatedpete(Talk) 11:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Faction infobox Could you please upload one like the ones from the Call of Duty wiki? YuriKaslov 00:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :The only ones I saw on the CoD wiki were the Infobox Army templates, so I guess that will do. YuriKaslov 00:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. YuriKaslov 01:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) User hittite (or whatever it is) Could you enable user hittite for us (excuse the bad spelling). Probable colours'd be: *Dark green for admins *Dark Blue for B'crats *White for any other specials (VSTF, staff etc.) It's part of Forum:Gearing up. Hope you can get onto this soon. - HeatedPete_ - 17:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A new logo for the wiki I was wondering what you think about this. I found it on Pw3djoe's talk page a while back, and I think it fits the series better than our current one. 15:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :The logo is in Monaco.css, right? 16:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Everytime I try, it just changes itself back to the old one. 16:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It still isn't working. I deleted the image and all its history, and uploaded the new one, but it didn't work. 16:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, thanks anyway. 16:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright. Thanks for the help. 16:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh... I just changed the color of the Wikia logo on accident, but it didn't revert when I undid my edit to Monaco.css. Could you find out what happened? 02:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, the new logo's up! 22:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? Thanks, dude. 16:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well thank you! 18:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I swear JoePlay's gonna have a helluva lot of stuff to do when the new look rolls out on wed. - HeatedPete 16:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) no Singapore Sling article :( Hi callofduty 4 i realised that there is no article about Singapore Sling mission which takes place in Medal of Honor Rrising Sun. I played it and I'd be happy to contribute if it's page is created . Oasis skin How are we supposed to set this up? I don't want this to look as ugly as it does now when the game comes out... 15:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Could you upload a better background please? Something like this or this? 18:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll try. BTW, the wiki looks great. 18:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Should I contact him on the central wiki or on here? 18:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Will do. Also, could you give some input on my forum, "Setting up new stuff"? So far only me and pete have weighed in. 19:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please? 19:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When I had given you that message, you didn't... lag? 20:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Does that have to do with the new skin? 20:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well considering what happened earlier today (if you missed it, the whole of wikia glitched), I'd say the system is likely recovering. 20:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well JoePlay added a new background. What do you think? 22:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) You have got to check this out. It's 2 hours of singleplayer gameplay on MoH. It looks SO fucking awesome, but be warned that it contains massive spoilers. Here's the link. Don't say I didn't warn you. 01:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Did you watch it? What do you think? 01:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, dude, I'm not a b'crat. Ask CruzDude or Heatedpete if you really want to get your admin flags removed. 01:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC)I If you really want your rights to be removed, then that's OK. I'll change your rights down to rollback, cos you do deserve them - HeatedPete 09:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i accidentally put you down to rollback, but i've put you back up to rb and sysop just now. Aorry for any inconvenience - HeatedPete 11:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hilite I could remove you from the list, if you want. 19:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think taking you off the list would actually affect your admin toolset. 20:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I don't think pete would object (he won't be very active for a while) so it's done. 21:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well that's weird, it didn't work. 21:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering Do you have any plans to buy the new MoH, or are you going to skip it? 22:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Also, do you know the coding for the USERNAME template? 22:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. 23:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) oh my fucking god. Why the hell doesn't work on this wiki? According to User:Porter21 the damn thing is built into wikia, so why it isn't working is utterly beyond me. Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 06:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks for offering. And mind telling me how to get a profile pic? 07:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Just asking. Whats all this admin stuff? Are u like managing this wiki? Plz reply asap 07:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Forgot The posts just asking ''and ''sure thing ''was from me. Sorry coz i 4got to log in. And sorry if im spam messaging.Strigon1 07:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well that's news. When did this happen? Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 19:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Mind telling me ''what, specifically, he said? Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 20:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yupyup. Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 20:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Gladly. Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 20:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Another question, how did you delete that message without it showing up in the history page? Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 16:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey. mind permabanning my CoD wiki account? I don't want to feel obligated to respond to any more messages I might recieve there. YuriKaslov 19:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's times like this that I wish Darkman 4 was still around. YuriKaslov 20:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) If those people come back and bite me in the ass You will be the first person to pay. YuriKaslov 22:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll desysop you, firstly. I banned those people for a reason, not just because I felt like it. YuriKaslov 23:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And what about the others? Azure doctor, PaPa SmUrF, etc? Not all of those were IPs. If you don't remember, PGB kept coming back, as did Qwertycleaner. YuriKaslov 23:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC)